<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's the little things that matter by AnnieFromTheMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439039">It's the little things that matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieFromTheMoon/pseuds/AnnieFromTheMoon'>AnnieFromTheMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Harry, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Maybe - Freeform, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rituals, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieFromTheMoon/pseuds/AnnieFromTheMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He could kill him.<br/>He would kill him.<br/>But.. what would change?</p><p>He didn't know. He regrets it.<br/>When Harry Potter realized this, it was (sadly) too late for a change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Traveler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magic was swirling around him as he concetrated on the words that completed the ritual.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sit magicae dux me,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The circle of runes slowly began to glow as it reached its peak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ut ego eo ad mundi praeteriti,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>In his hand was a shining wand that glowed blue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>pango, et mutare,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry’s eyes were closed, his glasses long forgotten, as he figured he would be able to get them in the past (or the future?).</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>mutare mea fata,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His forehead was glistening with sweat and his hands trembled with the strain of his magic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>invenies mea praeterita!“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A light flashed and the human boy was gone. All that remained was the dust that covered the disapearing runes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In one of the corners of the room, deadly green eyes glowed as they observed the action, the boy took.</p><p>
  <em>“The past is very fragile thing, you shouldn’t tempt it Master.“</em>
</p><p><em>“Come now brother,“ </em>another pair of eyes joined the green ones. They were light blue and shined with the temptation of secrets.</p><p>
  <em>“You do know, that they never learn, even if it is your Master?“</em>
</p><p>The green pair shifted so they were looking at their companion.</p><p>
  <em>“You know what he will do. Yet you never tell me. Do not tempt me today with your words sister.“</em>
</p><p>The blue pair of eyes shined with excitement and an unspoken promise.</p><p>
  <em>“I will not tell you. Not now, not ever. After all, this is the path your Master created. He will walk on his own for now. The time is not now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come, join me on this journey. Let me keep you company as we watch what he will do.“</em>
</p><p>The blue eyes vanished and the green pair narrowed.</p><p><em>“He </em>will<em> suprise you sister. For he is not your ordinary puppet. He is mine to guard, mine to watch and he will not bend to anyone’s will. Do</em> not<em> forget that.“</em></p><p>Then, the green pair of eyes vanished, leaving the room empty of life and light.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wake up dear child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry came back to life, he kind of expected to be in some hospital, not laying on the ground near the Forbidden Forest.</p>
<p>Strangely, he was alone, which was weird because he really did expect someone to find him and take him to a hospital wing. He was not that far rom the castle and Harry didn’t know whether he was pleased that no-one found him.</p>
<p>Upon further inspection, he found himself exhausted, but that was from the amount of magic he used yesterday? Harry didn’t know how to phrase it and honestly, he did not care about that at all.</p>
<p>He was unharmed, which was very nice if he had to say so himself. But to be believable, he had to have <em>at least</em> some cuts and scars on him. Well, other than those that were not visible.</p>
<p>A swish of his wand <em>(he still had his wand, wasn’t that amazing?) </em>and a few gashes appeared, which was healed just as quickly, leaving a scar on his body. Harry repeated the spell that opened some wounds and began his way to the castle.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Green eyes followed his every single move.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halfway through, he probably fainted, as the next thing Harry saw was the ceiling of the hospital wing. He quickly shot up and began coughing, which alerted the mediwitch.</p>
<p>“Merlin! Boy, quickly lay down! Honestly, what were you thinking!“ the mediwitch fussed about him. At least,</p>
<p>“How are you boy? Are you in any pain?“ came a question from the mediwitch.</p>
<p>“I’m feeling sort of okay. Though, my head hurts a bit.“</p>
<p>“That’s expectable, seeing as a student came rushing to me yesterday, that there is a body laying on the ground near the castle! Imagine my suprise when they carried in an unknown boy, that I was expected to heal!“</p>
<p>“Sorry ma’am“ replied a bit confused Harry, running a hand through his messy hair.</p>
<p>He needs his glasses. Oops.</p>
<p>“Don’t apologise, it is my duty to heal and help. But, seeing as you are awake, let us call for the headmaster to see what he will do.“</p>
<p>Harry layed down and closed his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment passed and the doors to the hospital wing opened and in came the headmaster and... was that profesor Dumbledore?</p>
<p>“Ah, headmaster Dippet, Albus, finally.“ The mediwitch greeted both of them. “I have other patients i need to take care of so please make this quick.“ With that, the witch left them.</p>
<p>Harry saw both of the men smile at him. “Greetings my boy, I am the headmaster of this school, Armando Dippet and this is my deputy, Albus Dumbledore. Now, how do you feel?“</p>
<p>“Er, I am feeling kind of okay. Although professor, I eh, I will need glasses. I think I lost them or they were destroyed.“ Harry nervously answered.</p>
<p>“That can be arranged. You are not in your best condition yet, so we will let you rest. Hopefully, tomorow, we will get all the things done. Rest well.“</p>
<p>With that, both men smiled at him, and went away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Well, that was quick,</em>
</p>
<p>thought Harry and fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Harry was almost as fresh as he could be. The mediwitch checked him over, told him that he was good to go and to wait for the headmaster. It was a bit boring, Harry could admit, but he waited. A few moments later, the door opened and in came professor Dumbledore.</p>
<p>“Good morning. I can see, that you are awake and well, we will now head to the headmaster’s office.“</p>
<p>Harry went to get up, but the deputy held up his hand, stopping him.</p>
<p>“First of all, these are for you,“ Dumbledore gave Harry a pair of glasses. “It is designed to adapt to your eyes, so they will serve perfectly.“</p>
<p>Harry took them on and oh it was amazing! He could finally see!</p>
<p>Although, looking at the robes the professor had, he kind of wished he was blind. The colors clashed terrible and overall, it was horrible to look at. Harry quickly averted his gaze and looked up to the professor’s face.</p>
<p>“Thank you sir, it works perfectly.“</p>
<p>Dumbledore smiled and told him to get up, so they could proceed to the headmaster’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>During their walk, Dumbledore was silent and Harry admired the halls of Hogwarts again. He missed his first ever home. Soon, they reached the doors to Dippet’s study and Dumbledore faced Harry again.</p>
<p>“In here, we intend to find something about you and to possibly send you back home. Be prepared.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, they walked in.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Green eyes shined with fondness.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Unlike Dumbledore, Dippet had the office organised and clean, which was nice.</p><p>Dumbledore left Harry’s side and joined the headmaster, who was waiting for them with a smile.</p><p>“Good day my boy. Please, have a seat.“ Dippet gestured to a chair that was in front of his desk. Harry politely thanked him and sat down.</p><p>“Now, let us get straight to the reason why we are here. You, my boy, have been found on the grounds of our school, Hogwarts. We would like to know, how you got here without us knowing anything about it. But first, please start with your name.“</p><p>Harry smiled slightly and answered.</p><p>“Okay, my name. Eh, my name is Harrison Peterson. And how I got here? I do not know. The last thing I remember was that my home was raided by the followers of Grindelwald. There was a flash of light and the rest you know.“</p><p>By the time, Harry finished his little speech, he was trembling as the reality set in.</p><p> </p><p>He did this. He <em>traveled</em> to the past. The ritual <em>worked</em>. <em>He left his <strong>world</strong> behind. He <strong>left</strong>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It will be alright Master. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Without knowing, he started shaking as the tears spilled from his eyes.</p><p>Dippet gestured to Albus, to let him drink the potion.</p><p>“Harrison, please, take this. It’s a Calming Draught, it will help you relax.“ Dumbledore placed the potion in front of Harry and with trembling hands, Harry took it.</p><p>After a while, the potion took effect and Harry was calm again. He smiled and thanked the professors.</p><p>“Now, Harrison, the way I understand it, you lost your home. Do you have any relatives willing to take you in?“</p><p>“Not really sir. All the family I had was killed or were dead to begin with.“</p><p><em>Thank god for the potion</em>, or he would have panicked right here.</p><p>Dippet and Dumbledore exchanged some muffled words that Harry did not listen to. Finally, they seemed to agree and turned back to him.</p><p>“Mr. Peterson, we at Hogwarts offer home to orphans of the war. It seems that the magic took you here, since you will be able to be here. But, you will need to be sorted into one of our houses and continue your education. You were home schooled yes?“</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>“Okay. Now, we will sort you to your house where you will stay in the rest of your years here. The houses are Gryffindor, for the brave and daring,</p><p>Ravenclaw, for those that value education and wisdom,</p><p>Hufflepuff for the loyal and hardworking,</p><p>Slytherin and this one values cunning and ambition.</p><p>We will sort you with this hat.“</p><p>Dippet gestured to the Sorting hat Dumbledore placed on Dippet’s desk. The headmaster nodded at the deputy, who put the hat on Harry’s head.</p><p>
  <em>‘Mister Potter. I have sorted you once haven’t I?‘</em>
</p><p>Harry tensed.</p><p>
  <em>‘Do calm down boy. I can not reveal the secrets to anyone.‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Please make this quick.‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Still so demanding. I wish you the best of luck on your task, young traveler.‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SLYTHERIN!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I <strong>will</strong> protect you Master.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you fro reading :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The latin part translated:</p><p>let the magic guide me,<br/>as I travel to the world of the past,<br/>to fix and change,<br/>to change my fate,<br/>find my past</p><p>Thank you for reading :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>